Staring at the Stars
by Jatd4ever
Summary: While looking at the stars, Jane asks Jester what courting means. Will he be able to explain it? Will she finally understand his feelings? And will she understand her own feelings? J/J


**Staring at the Stars**

The night air is refreshing compared to the summer heat. Me and Jester are laying on a blanket staring at the sky. Earlier, Jester asked me to look at the sky, during the evening, but I don't see why.

**"**Jester"

"Yes Jane"

"Why are we looking at the sky today?"

"Would you rather do something else?"

"No, this is fine, I just wanted to know"

"Were waiting for something"

"What is it that we're waiting for?"

"It's a surprise my lady knight"

"So what do we do until then?"

"We could just look at the stars"

"I'd it alright to talk?"

"You needn't ask, talk to your heart's content"

"Jester?"

"Yes Jane"

"What does it mean to court someone?"

"Wh... Why do you ask?"

"I heard someone talk about it, can you tell me what it is?"

"When a man and a woman comes to have feelings for one another, and like each other enough, they court which leads to marriage."

"What kind of feelings do you speak of?"

"Do you know any of the ballads I sing for the king?"

"Yes, they are usually very sad"

"Well, many of my songs speak about such feelings"

"I don't quite understand, that are sad, so they court?"

"Usually ones comes to have such emotions as longing or missing a person, liking their personality, the way they look, the way talk, enjoying many things about that person."

"I see, so when one had such feelings then they court, then marry?

"Yes"

"So if that's why they court, then why do we not court?"

"Ja...Ja... ! Do you know what you're saying?"

"I believe so, why is it a bad idea?"

"Well no, but do you know what's involved in courting?"

"No, can you show me?"

"I can, but tell me if you dislike it. Alright, now, those who court do activities with one another"

"Like what were doing now?"

"Yes, but not only that, usually you hold hands during these activities. I'm going to grab your hand note do don't be alarmed."

As he held my hand, heart started to beat furiously. So I asked Jester "is one nervous while holding hands?"

"That is fairly normal"

_Normal, well if he says so than it must be true_

"What's next?"

"Those who are courting get to know one another"

"But we've known each other for a long time?"

"That doesn't mean you know everything, it only means you now from what you've seen. But in our case we pretty much now everything about one another except two things"

"Which is?"

"The first i can tell you but the second is my name, you don't know my real name"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm embarrassed by it"

"Oh, well I can tell you something"

"What may it be?"

"I don't like my laugh"

"Why not?"

"It sounds atrocious"

"I don't think so, I think you have a unique laugh"

"Jester you say the sweetest things sometimes. So what's next?"

"For this we have to stand up"

With the both of us now standing, "I'm now ready"

Jester walked toward me and hugged me "Those who court do this"

"But Jester, dying we already hug?"

"Not affectionately, we don't hug with affection"

As he did that hugging me, I began to feel happy, I didn't want the nice big to end but soon he let go.

Looking away he said "Sorry Jane, you must have felt uncomfortable"

"Not at all, it felt nice. What's next"

"I can't show you?"

"Why not?"

"Because, of my secret. The truth is, I...I...I love you Jane."

"I love you too"

"No Jane, I don't mean I like you like everyone else, I mean that I love you, only you kind"

"I don't understand"

Walking toward me, he hugged me and kissed me softly on the lips.

_Why is he kissing me? Isn't this what sweethearts do? Is that what it means to court someone? This is nice and pleasant, his lips are warm and soft. I like Jesters personality, and the way he looks and talks, he treats me well and he's my best friend. I love him and I want to be with him forever. Is that why people marry? Because they don't want to part from the other person, I think I want to court Jester. Because I love him_

As Jester parted from my lips, a warmth lingered on my lips. I didn't want to part from his lips. Looking at Jester, hid face was as red as a strawberry.

"Jester, I do understand what it means to love someone. I do love all my friends but for you it's different. I don't want to be away from you, I love your company, I like the way you act and look, I like everything about you. I love you Jester, I think your cute and I want to be with you all the time."

"Jane... That... Is so sweet"

As he is hugging me again, I ask him "what's the next step?"

"That's... Wait look at the sky"

As I turned to look at the sky, many falling lights were the across the sky. Turning I ask "Jester what is..."

I paused when I saw him kneeling on one knee "Jane, my lovely lady knight, will you marry me?"

_Marry you? You mean we can be together forever and never have to part? He I do I want to be with you, to see you, to hear you, to hug you and to kiss you._

"Yes, I will marry you"

He placed a silver ring on my finger and we sat as we watched the sky, but I was still curious "what comes after marriage?"

"Babies, you will bear my children"

"Babies, that look like you, I think I'll like that. Hey can I ask you something?"

"Yes Jane, what is it?"

"What is your name"

"I'll tell you on our wedding day"

"Her Jester can I tell you something?"

"Yes, dearest Jane"

"I loved you for a long time,I just didn't know it was this kind of love"

"Jane"

"Yes, Jester?"

"I hope I don't wake up to find that this is a dream"

Pinching him, he cried out "ouch that hurt, why did you do that?"

"To prove this isn't a dream"

"Then there if one more thing I need to know"

Kissing my lips, I could feel my cheek wet with tears. As we parted, I could see he has let out a few tears. Wiping away his tears I happily said "Don't cry, I never leave you. We'll always be together, and never ever be apart"

**Fin**


End file.
